


Descisions <<Tom Holland

by DifferentlyAnonymous



Series: The Forbidden Series [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Forbidden Love, Harrison - Freeform, Secrets, bestfriends, brother, life - Freeform, tom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DifferentlyAnonymous/pseuds/DifferentlyAnonymous
Summary: "you know we cannot keep this a secret forever right!" I hissed as he held me close to his body as we were hiding in the closet."oh come on baby, where is  your  sense of adventure, this is fun sneaking around." his hot breath against my neck made me shiver.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope You Enjoy My Baby

My life has never been the best as you could say.. i tried to make it the best that i can.. but my life just ends up being crappy as hell..

When i was 6 mom and dad decided to Separate, luckily they weren't married so they didn't have to go through the process of divorce in a way..

But it was harder on my older siblings and me.. mom and dad contanyly fraught on who would have who.. so mom decided that mom, Charlotte (my older sister) and I would go with her to live in New York, Harrison(my older brother) and my dad would stay in England...

So that was our life.. i rarely see my big brother or my dad.. only on very rare special occasions.. my brother was even worst that my dad.. because i have seen him even less.. he is always busy with that best friend i keep hearing about, he is always on the go with him..

But when he is with Charlotte or me.. he is the best big brother, treats us like princess literally.. i don't know what he would do if i got a boyfriend.. but he loves us to death.. that's all that matters..

Right now i was sitting on my luggage in the airport waiting my turn to check in.. mom decided since it's been so long since i saw Harrison (nearly a year) i should take a trip to L.A where he's at right now because he is with his friend, who is on set filimg something i guess.. and spend time with Harrison.

It was finally my turn so i check in and then turn around to see my mom and sister, hugging them tightly as i said goodbye; i wouldn't be seeing them for over 4 months..

Yeah that's how long mom is sending me to go see my brother.. the only thing is i hate is that i am leaving my sisters (that's my groups name of besties ironic right.. since i already have a sister...) well not all of them anyway.. a few travel to L.A throughout.. i might be able to see them while i am there..

I looked out the window as the plane took off, seeing the familiar skyline of the city go off into the clouds.. a few hours later i arrived at LAX. It was hot, way hotter than New York, the humidity i guess.

I walked into the airport from the tunnel that lead from the plane to the airport, now where has my bags landed... I would curse if i lost my bags during traveling, that's one of my paranoia about flying...

I got my two bags before walking out to the waiting area to try to find my idiotic of a brother. I start looking around till i see a boy with a black beanie and ray bans on looking kinda out of place uncomfortable with a kinda scowl..

I knew that face anywhere though, i start running to him," Haz!"

Harrison looks up and the scowl truned into a big grin, opening up his arms as he saw me running towards him.

I dropped my stuff on the floor before flinging myself into my big brother's arms, he caught me with ease.

He chuckles," Hey Soph."

He puts me down and then grabs my bags for me. Even though we don't see each other offten, basically a stranger, he's my brother and i love him.

We walk side by side and headed out of the building, the heat and sun glared down at me.

Harrison smiled at me," Welcome Sophia to the land where dreams are made of."

Oh how right he was..


	2. The Sleep Of Life

We arrived at the apartment that we were staying at, it wasn't that bad on the outside pretty good in my opinion.. i don't know how Harrison could afford this..

but i don't care.. right now all i need is a bed.. i'm exhausted.. my best friends decided to throw me a going away party last night.. so i didn't get much sleep in between then and my fight early in the morning...

It's 3 hours earlier on the west coat than the east.. which made it worst...

Harrison got the Uber to park before getting out and grabbing my bags for me and then we headed in, Harrison contanyly looked around.. what was his problem?

He lead me inside and wow.. way fancy looking, like you see in the movies.. i turn to him," you really live here? Did you rob a bank or something?"

Harrison chuckles," no i just work for my best mate, he makes good money.. so that means i make pretty good as well.. actually i was living with him till you said you were coming, tom inisted we have our own place to bond.. so here we are."

I nod," oh.. got it.. that's why you wear your beanie and sunglasses... so you don't get recognized.. cause if you do people automatically think your with your friend that's now famous.."

Harry nods," now come on, get you settled in."

He takes me up the stairs then down the hall and into a room," here we are, we can decorate it any way you want.. we can go to the shops after and get stuff."

I yawn as i nod," if you don't mind Haz, i'm going to go take a nap.. i so tired.. jet lag."

He smiled and kissed my head," no problem Sophia, i will probably be in my room doing the same thing.. it'stoo damn early.."

I smiled and hugged my big brother, he shuts the door then i jumped into the soft bed and instantly fall asleep.  
\---

I opened my eyes and let them adjust to the light before looking at my phone and saw the time; 1:00 pm. I slept for that long?

I slid off the covers that were on me, i rubbed my eyes and shuffled my way downstairs. I see my brother was sitting on the couch. He turned and smiled," morning sleeping head."

"Oh shut it you, I am pretty sure you were doing the same thing." I say with a smirk.

Harrison chuckles," caught me, and can i say Soph you accient is so different and weird."

"Mine sounds weird, you should hear you from my angle.. plus i am a new New Yorker.. a deeper accient too." I say as he gets up and come closer.

"Now that we are up let's get lunch and go meet up with tom, i think it's time you meet him.. we had plans anyway.. so you can join." He says wrapping his arm around my neck.

I shrugged, what was the worst thing could happen


End file.
